1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graft copolymers and impact modified resin compositions, and more particularly relates to graft copolymers useful for impact modifying high nitrile resins and impact modified high nitrile resin compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
High nitrile resins are known, and rubber free high nitrile resins are generally brittle. While various type of conventional impact modifiers can provide some improvement in impact strength when added to brittle high nitrile resin, there is a desire to provide an impact modifier which provides efficient and substantial enhancements in impact strength.